Remnants
by Mariner1
Summary: Prequel to Zelda 1. Impa reflects upon her past and her visions of the future.


(Author's Note: This story takes place about a year before the original Legend of Zelda, thus making it my third(!) prequel to that game. Why another one? Because while writing Age of Chaos (LoZ prequel #2), I came to realize that Impa was a bit stranger, a bit more important than I initially expected. If you read the backstory for Zelda I, you realize that, logically, it doesn't make a whole lot of sense. Something greater has to be going on. Even with my explanation in Age of Chaos, there was still something amiss. I realized Impa had to be more important than she let on in Zelda I, and even more important than what was shown in Zelda II and her ancestor in OoT. So this is the result. Not much of a plot, but more of an exploration of a character. Enjoy!)

* * *

The Impa's eyes fluttered open. If a child had a nightmare, he would likely bolt upright, perhaps screaming, and most certainly sweating, panting, and hyperalert. But the days were long past when Impa could be called a child. She had had too many nightmares to be affected by them anymore.

It was another vision-prophecy, of course. They came to her occasionally, often multiple similar ones at a time. And although they were rife with symbolism and never clear, they always managed to come true. She remembered seeing the young princess in her dreams long before she was born, and knew that she would see beyond The Door That Will Not Open before her uncle showed it to her. And the far off dreams as well, those of a golden land and a prosperous time for Hyrule. She was not quite certain if that one was a vision or a hope, but it too kept with her.

But these visions lately were different. A shadow was creeping over Hyrule, suddenly turning into a thunderstorm. It seemed to chill Impa to her soul, as if the storm was cutting into her. She was running – whether away from the storm or to something else, she was not sure. Maybe neither, maybe both. And at the end of her run was a young lad, standing tall, with the symbol of the sacred Triforce behind him. The storm struck the lad, and the vision ended.

It was the ending that frightened her the most. It seemed to be the quintessential clash between good and evil, but she could not see who would win. And with these visions, the stakes were much higher than just a small battle. She believed that the future of the Triforce was to be decided soon, and that that future was not quite written. _The Triforce_, she mused. Very few in Hyrule knew its true power and potential; most just assumed its power was symbolic. But Impa knew what it was, knew how she was intricately bound to it. It was the Triforce that had shaped the history of Hyrule, and she was certain it was the triangles that influenced her dreams, knew that this ancient power would be at the center of this storm.

Impa sat up from her bed. It would be dawn soon, time to get up anyway. She looked around her small, barren room, taking a few brief moments to allow her body to wake itself up. As always, she let her mind wander, and as it so often does with people of her age it wandered to the past.

* * *

"But if we are so important, why are we servants?" She asked her uncle these words many many years ago, on the day that changed her life. She knew, even then, what the answer was, but had refused to accept it. Like all children, she wasn't satisfied with her place in life, and wanted more, not realizing the great purpose she held. Her uncle must have sensed the stubbornness behind the question, and only smiled. 

"Because it is who we are. Centuries ago our family pledged servitude to the royal family, and for centuries we have never broken our vow. If we are to break our promise, what will become of us?"

"I do not mean to break the vow. But this title is so respected. Are we not being hypocrites by pretending to be humble?"

This time her uncle's smile was more genuine. "A good question. But we are not pretending to be humble, we are living as servants because it is what we are chosen to do. You will see that it will become a part of you and serve you well. Yes, the title of the Impa is respected by even the king, but part of the respect comes from our devotion to duty. This is of the utmost importance, you must always remember a higher duty than simply yourself. Remaining servants helps to remind us of that duty, of our purpose."

* * *

Impa had always known this, a feeling deeper than words or even conscious thought, even before she asked the question. It was that feeling that led her to be chosen as the successor to her uncle, and that feeling that had shaped her life. She too understood her role as a servant, how she needed to be ever mindful of her purposes as, not just any member of her family, but rather as The Impa. She was long past the age for her regular duties, but she still attended the young princess. She was like a daughter to her, and Impa remained her closest confidant and friend. She was quiet but bright, comfortable in her position as a princess without letting it consume her. Impa imagined the other one was quite like her.

* * *

She didn't quite know what to expect when her uncle opened the Door; no one knew what was behind it. But a young woman sleeping peacefully on a dais seemed too strange for words. She barely had time to ask the obvious question when her uncle began to tell her of the Legend of Zelda. She learned, then, a piece of Hyrule's past that had been lost for generations, learning of the treachery and disaster that the Triforce can cause. A young prince was to inherit the kingdom, but only inherited the Triforce in part. His sister, Zelda, knew of the missing parts but refused to tell him anything. In his anger, the prince allowed a wizard to cast a sleeping spell on her, a spell that remained unbroken to this day.

"Our family has been the caretaker of this legend for many generations; even the king knows nothing of what lies in this room," her uncle said. "Because of our devotion to duty and to the royal family, our family has become part of this tale." Impa remembered what it was like to hear this tale for the first time, knowing that she was one of only two people who were aware of this room. It was like a type of power, she thought, and was eager to learn more.

Her uncle continued. "The only way this Zelda's slumber can end is if one reunites the Triforce. Many have wielded it, but never tasted its full power. They were guided by the Wise Ones, men and women of all races bound to the Triforce and the one who bears it. Their wisdom and power and courage continue on today in the remnants of these Sages.

* * *

Remnants. Impa had known at once what that meant, why she had felt the way she had. The power of the Wise Ones had faded through the generations, but she could still feel it. It was what gave her the brief visions of the future, her instinctive knowledge of others' character, her sense of destiny. It was as if the Triforce itself was pushing her mind, guiding her to whatever role it wanted her to play. She knew such a thing was impossible, but did not deny it anyway. 

Was she the only remnant left? She had no way to know. If the power of the Sages still existed in others and drove them with the same sense of purpose, they were not known to Impa. She had to carry on as if she was the only one, the sole guardian of the Triforce's true power. Any other Wise Ones would have a different role to play.

She went then to the Triforce chamber, as part of her duties was to insure they were not disturbed. They were still there as always, two brilliant triangles bathing the room in a brilliant golden light. Few knew that a third piece existed, and only the Impa knew how to find it. Often times she wished she could find it herself, but knew that was impossible. She was chosen to guide, not to lead.

She had always felt comfortable in the presence of the triangles, always felt as if it was refreshing her with inner strength. But today she felt their presence more than usual. Suddenly she saw the one on the right, Power, dissolve into a black mist. Before she had time to react, Wisdom shattered into eight pieces, flying apart at great speeds. And then she saw a monster appear, ready to kill her. It faded before its spear struck her, but she fell backwards anyway. It took her a moment to realize it was merely a vision, and that the Triforce remained undisturbed. When she had regained control of herself, she started to reflect on what she had just seen.

It wasn't what happened to the Triforce pieces that disturbed her the most. Although the black mist surrounding Power was frightening, seeming to resonate evil, she did not feel the same about what happened to the other triangle. The shattering of Wisdom, it seemed, was a hopeful gesture, and she felt no fear from it. Although she did not know what was to happen, she sensed that this was linked to her earlier dream, that something was to happen to the Triforce. But it was that personal element that troubled her. She was long past the age of fearing death, and even a violent death like she saw was not so troubling. But she knew the symbolism behind that death, the death of her name.

* * *

"So I am to become The Impa?" she asked her uncle as the Door That Would Not Open closed behind her. 

"Yes. It is not an honor I choose to give you, but rather your birthmark. Look inside yourself, see how you were different from your siblings and cousins. You were born with the power of the Wise Ones; I can see it within you. And thus, you are The Impa, the retainer of this sacred knowledge. You must understand what it means and allow the ancient Sages' knowledge to guide you. And one day you will find another of our family who bears this wisdom, and the title will be passed on again."

* * *

But the problem was that there was no other. Two generations have passed, and not one member of her family held a remnant of the Wise Ones. What was she to do? She had never heard of such an event in the centuries that the Impa family retained their honored position. There were whispers among the family, those that knew the importance of the title but never quite understood how it was passed on. Even the king privately asked her to choose someone. But how could she? She knew, a knowledge deeper than mere instinct, that none was a descendant of the Wise Ones. How could she appoint one to a position not deserved? Her devotion to the Triforce usurped any other need. But it worried her, this lack of a successor. What was to happen? 

Perhaps one might still be born as The Impa. Perhaps the title was no longer needed. Perhaps someone would reunite the Triforce. Or perhaps some evil power would control the Triforce and destroy the world. She shuddered at that last thought, but she knew it was an all too real possibility. Evil powers had held the Triforce in the past, and her recent dreams have done little to encourage her. She had visions of a great future, yes, but they were not the only ones. Those other visions haunted her too. Villages burning. Families broken. The king dead, Zelda imprisoned, her brother murdered. Were these merely alternate possibilities? Surely such a future could not coincide with a golden age?

She shook her head and muttered to herself as she walked through the halls of the castle. The future isn't written, she told herself. She could not guess at what it might hold, except her growing certainly that something drastic would happen to the Triforce soon. And what could she do about it? Warn the king? She would, of course, but it would be no more than a vague intuition. Nothing substantial could be done. All she could do was to reflect upon what she had seen and try to make the best decisions she could.

* * *

"Remember, you are the Impa. It is more than just a title and an honor. You have a devotion to the Triforce that precedes all else, even your own life. You must protect it, keep it from harm. You may find that you be forced into a position to make decisions that will affect all of Hyrule. You know the true power of the Triforce, you know of its importance. You alone are in the best position to decide the Triforce's fate, and you must be confident in your decisions. No matter what else happens, you must protect the Triforce and watch over it until the spell is broken and the bearer appears. The remnants of the Sages lie within you; they will always guide you. Be strong." 

Impa had never heard her uncle speak so solemnly, so earnestly. She knew this was her destiny, and knew she believed in it. And although the intensity scared her, she nodded. "I understand." Her uncle smiled at her, knowing she meant it. "It will not be easy, little one. I fear dark times are ahead."

_

* * *

And I've been faithful all this time, all these decades._ And she would remain faithful to her duty, up until the end. Even if no other member of the family had the remnant, she would watch over the Triforce. And if these dangerous days did appear, she would be ready for them. She steeled herself to accepting this as she came to Zelda's chambers. "Good morning, princess. I trust you slept well?" 

She was already up and about. "Yes, quite well." She turned to greet her old friend, but instead stared at her curiously. "Are you feeling alright? You look somewhat pale."

But Impa only smiled at the princess. _She's so perceptive, so knowledgeable. A fine princess. She may need to know, someday, of what troubles me. But she is still a child. Let her remain innocent a little while longer._ And so she forced herself to forget about the Triforce for a moment. "Just fine, my dear. No problems at all."


End file.
